Bad Idea
by ClevernessRenamed
Summary: “Rodney, I could be the greatest threat to this city just by sitting here!” Spoilers for Adrift because it was awesome. Vague McWeir, I guess.


A/N: As a McWeir shipper, I feel ashamed to admit I haven't been much into it as of late, what with Doctor Who invading my life and me (as par usual) becoming a hopelessly die hard Doctor/Rose shipper. I also became rather obsessed with British culture and I tell ya, it was somewhat of a challenge remembering "oh yeah, Americans don't say things like 'bollocks'" or something stupid like that.

BUT!!!! But but but! I watched Adrift today and I just loved it. Adored it! Thought it was fan-frikken-tabulous, and suddenly I fell in love with McWeir again, because McKay totally stood up to Sheppard to defend her life. An angry!Sheppard, no less. I knew he wasn't going to listen him! –thrusts a fist into the air- So here's something for me (and perhaps for you) to make the days til the next episode of SGA seem a bit shorter.

Spoilers up til Adrift, I think. There's some vague references to Sunday and Ford going crazy, and I'm not taking much chances. Takes place somewhere between Elizabeth waking up and McKay apologising to Sheppard.

This was unbeta'd and written fairly quickly, so if you have qualms with it, then leave me alone.

I hope my writing style has gotten refined in my absence, I've been writing a LOT… It makes the days pass when you edit things over and over and over again.

Disclaimer: If I owned SGA, McKay would possibly (probably) be even more sarcastic and there would be Hitchhiker references EVERYWHERE.

* * *

"Rodney, this was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't."

Elizabeth stared at him, eyes wide in surprise and astonishment. "Rodney, I have _Replicator_ nanites running through my blood. Tell me how you think that was a good idea."

"They just saved your life, didn't they?" He gave her a look as if he didn't understand where she was coming from, but she didn't buy it. He was a scientist. There was no way he couldn't have known about the risks and that meant he was being irresponsible and thoughtless and that worried her. It wouldn't do to have him be reckless with the whole city at stake.

He was being an idiot even now, walking about the room… around her no less, without wearing his quarantine suit. She had heard the loud argument in the hallway about it, but in the end, he had insisted.

Although, perhaps 'insisted' wasn't the right word. To be more specific, he had practically burst into the room, snarling viciously at anyone who tried to make him turn around and go back. With everyone tired and depressed, no one was in the mood to deal with a particularly pissed off McKay, so they'd let him be. He claimed that being around her was perfectly fine, because he had reprogrammed the nanites, but everyone was still weary. Rodney wasn't infallible, and she herself wasn't sure if she could trust him, especially when their circumstance was so dire.

"And now? Now that they're activated, what happens if they contact the Replicators?"

"They won't." he replied quickly, firmly. He was so certain that he was right, but all she could do was wish she that she shared his confidence.

"But if they do."

"I said, they won't!" he stressed loudly, causing some of the other members in the room to turn around and stare at the two of them. He ignored them all in the usual McKay fashion.

"How are you so sure?!"

"Because it's my _job!_ That's how!" he snapped, his fingers tapping at the keys of the medical laptop more harshly than was needed. "I'm the scientific genius around here and I think you should give me the benefit of the doubt when I say it's _not going to happen!__"_

"Rodney, I could be the greatest threat to this city just by sitting here!"

He emitted an exasperated groan of someone who was on their last nerve, but Elizabeth couldn't find it in herself to care. Just by being alive, just by breathing, she was being a threat to this city and she needed to know _why._ Rodney shouldn't have done it, he _knew_ that. And if the yelling outside the room had been anything to go by, Sheppard had voiced similar sentiments and ordered the scientist against the idea. That would mean that Rodney had disrespected the command of his superior (temporary or not) to save her life.

"And you're sitting there because they saved you!"

"Rodney…"

_"__You were going to die!__"_he shouted, hand slamming down on the laptop keyboard.

Elizabeth blinked, surprised at the outburst.

"You were going to die and there was just one chance that I could do something! This whole city needs you, Elizabeth! I don't care if this is going beyond your authority or Sheppard's so-called authority, but when it came down it, it was my call and I did what I thought was right!"

"It was reckless."

"I don't care! If you thought I was just going to sit around and watch you get worse and worse, then you obviously need to get to know me better."

She sighed.

"We've already lost Ford and Carson." He bit out thinly. "And it was my fault that you got hurt in the first place."

Elizabeth looked up at him, surprised at the strangled quality of his voice. "You know that's not true."

He didn't bother to listen to her. "I had a chance to _save you,_ Elizabeth. And tell me; if you had the same chance with me, or with anyone else in this city, would you have just let them die?"

Her lips pursed and she looked down at her white infirmary gown, knowing she was caught. "No." she whispered.

He sniffed in triumph. "Well then. I'm glad we can agree on something. In the meantime, we're all going to die anyway, so I suggest that we all get along in the interim." His finger pressed down on the enter key and the laptop emitted an ironically cheerful noise. "Okay. I think that's it for now." He turned to one of the quarantined doctors running around the place. "You contact me if anything strange pops up, alright?"

"'Anything strange?'" she repeated, alarmed.

His jaw clenched and a sure sign that he was annoyed and didn't want to get into another argument. "It's just in case." he reassured her shortly. "If you're so worried about the safety of this city then allow me my little tests to keep you under check."

Grabbing his tablet from a nearby table, he headed for the doors, presumably to return to the more pressing matters of self preservation.

"Rodney." Her voice rang unnaturally loudly, and he stopped, his back still facing her. "Rodney, if anything happens… if they do something…"

"They won't." He repeated.

_"But if they do… _You're going to have to shut them down."

There was a significant pause and the din of beeping computers and rushing doctors seemed to dull.

"Yeah, well. That's not going to happen."


End file.
